<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bridal Surprise by lizzspeedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785266">Bridal Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzspeedy/pseuds/lizzspeedy'>lizzspeedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy, Vows, Wedding, Wedding date, midnight write... kinda messed up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzspeedy/pseuds/lizzspeedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Where Iris is about to marry the love of her life. PS: Nora is the sweetest mother-in-law!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Linda Park/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bridal Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isn't yet edited or reviewed and it's basically a quick write I gave a try ♥ hope you guys like it and I hope you are all staying safe and calm during these hard times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is it too tight?''</p><p>"No, it's perfect!" Iris says, passing her hand over the material of the shiny vanilla white dress, outlining both sides of her waist. The future bride's eyes glowed like natural kaleidoscopes and exposed happiness in her decision, but in a way, every woman in the room could feel her impending nervousness.</p><p>Her fingers run gently over the busts of the dress as she inhales the air heavily. She was afraid.</p><p>"Is everything all right, darling?" Nora asked, running her own fingers over the dress so their hands could intertwine. "Would you like to be alone for a moment?"</p><p>"No, it's okay, Nora. I'm fine." she rushes to answer and breathes in abruptly, holding on as many tears as she can, even though the sudden redness in her eyes delivered her emotions. "I guess it's just the feeling that in a few hours I'll be married to the love of my life and the..."</p><p>‘’And...?’’</p><p>"Forget it, I was just gonna start with one more of my circumlocutions."</p><p>"That's good!" Nora says, gently turning her over, not letting the ribbon arrangement at the back of the dress get tangled up. "In a few minutes you'll be taking your vows, and maybe that'll bring something else to your memory that you might want to add."</p><p> Iris looks her directly in the eyes and loses herself again over her reflection in the mirror and analyzes the body thoroughly. It is the first time in the whole day that she does not feel well seeing her own form reflected in the mirror, and this brings her to the edge of the abyss.</p><p>"I remember when it was me at the church," Linda comments sitting on one of the divans in the room. "You helped me at almost every stage: choice of dress, choice of location, choice of cake alongside Wally... You even corrected my vows! I remember too well the way your brother mentioned several times on our honeymoon the way you helped me insult him on those almost ten pages of speech</p><p>And more importantly,'' Linda approaches the two women in front of the mirror with a glass of champagne in her hands ''You held my hand during all those moments, hugged me and made me feel like I was ruthless and the only person worthy of the heart of one of the people you love the most. At one of the nights I stayed at your house fearing that the whole approaching would spoil something between your brother and me, you told me something that constantly vacates my mind. You told me something that I did not know until then. I was upset to think that your brother had forgotten about our anniversary and disappeared soon after, when in fact he spent days trying to find a gift that would be meaningful enough to both of us. I was so alarmed that I didn't give him a chance to explain himself, but you made me see things differently. Do you remember what gift took him weeks to give me? ''</p><p>"The apartment’s key and the first three months bill paid." Iris completes and a collective laugh went off in the air.</p><p>The weight gradually dissipates and Iris thanks all the deities for having granted her a moment of bliss.</p><p>"You're glowing." Kamilla comments and is interrupted by Caitlin, who was devouring the candies on the near table, with a slight pull on the arm.</p><p>"Brides shouldn’t glow, they turn red-ish. Pregnant women glow."</p><p>"Can you guys give me a moment?</p><p>The escort ladies look at each other, concerned, and all the tension of minutes ago seems to return to the environment.</p><p>"Of course, my dear," Nora says, "We'll be waiting for you outside."</p><p>"Can you stay with me for a moment?" it comes out like a whisper to Nora, who politely nodded and sat in the nearest loveseat. Linda approached Iris and passed her fingers gently through her elbows.</p><p>"In all my years as a journalist, I've never heard of such a lucky groom," she jokes, hugging her friend carefully so that the dress ribbons wouldn't come off. "If you need me, I'll be with Felicity checking up on the guest list, and please don't rub your eyeliner, the makeup artist who did it is probably ten miles away from here now."</p><p>"I love you," Iris says and watches her friends leave the room.</p><p>"They're so energetic and sweet... you're lucky to have them."</p><p>"They are..."</p><p>"So, my lovely future daughter-in-law, what frowns the brows in this beautiful face of yours?"</p><p>Iris laughed, her fingers snaking the necklace given to her by her mother when she was a child... so many memories refreshed in her memory.</p><p>As she looks at her own figure in the mirror, Iris exhales, passing her hand over the edges of her dress. "I think I'm ready to tie the ribbons. Can you do it for me?"</p><p>Nora's smile opens warmly, approaching her daughter-in-law and positioning her hands on Iris' back.</p><p>"I remember when I married Henry. It was all so new... an unblocked scenario from a garden where our love flourished. Some people may see marriage as a maze, where you must carefully prune each branch and avoid the growth of weeds, keep an eye on the seeds you cultivate."</p><p>"Is that how you see it? "</p><p>"Not exactly. You know, Iris, during life, one can be found in deeply troubling situations, bad phases and villains that time may not be able to erase, and it is then that we need someone to make the edges less sharp. By cultivating love, your garden will never reach the stage of the labyrinth and its fruits will be sweet. I love our family more than anything, I love what we have built and what my son is about to build. And that's why I feel obligated to ask you: Do you have any doubts about your decision, sweetheart?"</p><p>Iris is caught off guard by the question.</p><p>"No!" She switches her voice tune quickly, lowering her arms. "No. I love Barry more than anything and I would never be reluctant about marrying him. That's not the reason, I just...</p><p>Nora raises her eyebrows curiously.</p><p>The height difference between them is surprisingly huge and is something Iris had never noticed until the moment in question.</p><p>"I've been feeling changes in my body for the past few weeks and I think that Barry noticed it as well. In my last visit to the gynaecologist office, I discovered something that lives in my mind rent-free and that makes my metabolism accelerate and my neurons boil in every simple thought and... "I’m pregnant.’’</p><p>Nora's mouth opens and she quickly covers it with her hands to muffle a cheerful sound. She radiates happiness through every pore.</p><p>The two automatically hug each other trying to hide their tears and the older woman fails miserably in the process. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, dear. I'm so happy for you."</p><p>"Me too. I feel like I've taken the weight of the universe off my shoulders."</p><p>"Does Barry know? "</p><p>"No. You're the first person I've had the chance to tell. I was hoping I could tell everyone during the ceremony or during my vows... "</p><p>"Thank you for sharing this moment with me." Nora plants a kiss on the top of her daughter-in-law's head.</p><p>Her smile fades and she continues: "I grew up without my mother and when she came back when I finally had her in my arms again, she passed away. I am afraid that after all these years without a mother figure, being damaged by the lonely and uncomfortable feeling of loss,  I will never be a mother good enough for my future child. It frightens me and has haunted me every night in every dream and nightmare I have.’’</p><p> "I'll be here for you and I'm sure your mother will be too. I can't rip out the pain that builds up in your chest, but you can be absolutely sure that I would remove it if I could. You're wise, gentle, intelligent, articulate and you already are an incredible mother-to-be.” Nora ends by removing a pearly bracelet from her wrist and handing it over to Iris, that glances at her in confusion.</p><p>"What is it?”</p><p>"My mother gave me this bracelet when I turned twenty-one. she said it symbolized the transition from a girl to a woman. It was passed down from my great-grandmother over three generations of daughters in the family. Now it's your turn to wear it... if you want to, of course.</p><p>Without further speech, Iris turns towards the mirror with the bracelet between her hands,  realizes that she had slightly smudged her makeup and passes her finger over the delicately default right after. "Linda will kill me if she sees it.”</p><p>Nora giggles with the vision of her tradition bracelet gliding over Iris's skin as she delicately adjusts the threads that tied the back of her dress. "Let me finish this for you, dear.’’</p><p>"You can squeeze a little tighter, it's no bother.”</p><p>"I don't want my future grandchild to get upset with me for not having enough <em>space</em> inside Mommy's tummy.’’</p><p>Iris smiles melancholically.</p><p>"Welcome to the family. Do you prefer baby giraffes or dinosaurs?’’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>